Ayuda inesperada
by kyani95
Summary: Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que las tortugas repelieron al Krang, pero la mayor amenaza está por comenzar por parte de Destructor, pero no todo es malo sino también llegara una nueva ayuda desde Japón por parte del un misterioso pasado de su maestro.
1. Chapter 1

Bien antes que nada es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie, así que espero su punto de vista y una oportunidad para esta pequeña historia

Nota: Las tortugas Ninjas no son mías, si no de Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores

Resumen: Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que las tortugas repelieron al Krang, pero la mayor amenaza está por comenzar por parte de Destructor, pero no todo es malo sino también llegara una nueva ayuda desde Japón por parte del un misterioso pasado de su maestro

* * *

Estaba por anochecer pronto en la gran ciudad, el momento favorito de las tortugas, su momento para divertirse, para pasear y sobre todo para impartir justicia, después de todo ¿No eran justicieros de la noche?, pero por lo pronto estaban escondidos, como siempre, en su guarida debajo de las alcantarillas de esa grande cuidad, a veces se preguntaban ¿Por qué les había tocado una vida como esa? Pero la mayoría de las veces como todo buen ninja estaban conformes.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo en la guarida, Leo su gran líder estaba como la mayoría de la veces pegado en el televisor, observando de una manera hipnotizado su programa favorito "Héroes espaciales", cuando Leo estaba viendo su programa que al parecer era lo único que pasaba por ese canal, por más que le gritaran por un poco de su atención, este le seguiría ignorando, por eso ninguno de sus hermanos se molestaban siquiera en hablarle en su momento "Sangrado".

Mientras que Donatello, estaba centrado en su laboratorio, estaba por crear un nuevo dispositivo de comunicación más complejo, más moderno y sobre todo más tecnológico que impresionaría a sus hermanos y sobre todos al más menor, estaba tan ansioso por mostrárselo que le había pedido a Abril ayuda extra, aun que mas que ayuda Abril era una distracción para Doni, una dulce y hermosa distracción.

Raphael, al parecer era el único con una vida "Social" aun que no sabían bien que es lo que hacía cuando salía por las noches a escondidas de todos, pero al menos según a su criterio no tenia que mal gastar su tiempo viendo programas de humor pesado o andar jugando al científico loco enamorado, aun no sabía bien si Donatello era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por qué no se había construido una copia de Abril robot para el, aun que pensándolo bien eso era una demencia. Tan distraído estaba en su pensamiento que no noto cuando amenazantemente un pequeño bulto de ropa se movía detrás del, cambio la pagina de la revista que estaba leyendo, y nuevamente el bulto se acerco mas a él, se deponía a levantarse para cuando un proyectil se impacto en su cara, dejándolo todo empapado a él y a su revista.

-¡Miguel Ángel!- grito lleno de ira a la vez que su cabeza se volteaba lentamente a dirección de donde había provenido el proyectil.

-¡Ups!- fue todo lo que dijo el menor de los hermanos cuando observo los ojos flameantes de su hermano y como unas venitas se empezaba a formar en su frente –Sabias que es malo enojase porque dañas tu salud y que hace ver más viejo- fue todo a lo que dijo a su defensa pero como era de esperarse fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo para que Raphael empezara a corretearlo por toda la guarida.

-¡No me culpes cuando te veas más viejo!- grito a su hermano de rojo mientras intentaba ocultarse detrás de su hermano mayor Leo.

-¡¿Mas viejo?! ¡Más viejo es lo que te voy a dejar con los golpes que te voy a dar en tu pequeña carita!- respondió mientras corría alrededor de Leo para atrapar a Miguel Ángel, pero ni con los gritos pudieron hacer que su hermano de azul los volteara a haber, Rapha estaba por matar a Miguel Ángel y Leo no sería testigo de su muerte.

Todo es escándalo más un fuerte estallido proveniente del laboratorio de Doni izo que la casa estuviese alterada, tal fue el ruido de los hermanos Honato que le llegaron a la mente de su Sensei que estaba bajo una intensa meditación para calmar sus nervios que sus adorados hijos le provocaban día con día. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de una forma brusca que resonó en los oídos de sus hijos, Raphael dejo de perseguir a Miguel Ángel que a su vez se paró en seco con la boca abierta con la intención de soltar otro alarido de ayuda, mientras que su líder de azul apago de inmediato la televisión mirando a la vez como se abría el portón del laboratorio de su hermano de morado, lentamente se asomo un Doni con la cara negra siendo semi cargado por abril quien traía su cabello naranja todo alborotado dando la ilusión de que algunos mechones estaban quemados.

-Donatello, ¿hijo mío que les paso?- pregunto su maestro dejando un eje de preocupación en sus viejos ojos

-Nada solo una pequeña carga eléctrica de unos 100 o 200 bolts, solo eso- respondió el de morado mientas se masajeaba la cabeza siendo llevado por Abril a unos de los sillones donde se encontraban parados Rapha y Miguel Angel.

-En fin, para la próxima tengan más cuidado, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar, si no que…- otra vez, todos empezaron a discutir, todos echando la culpa al otro del por qué el sensei los iba a regañar, el llevaba ya casi 16 años siendo padre y desde entonces no había tenido ni un tiempo de tranquilidad, al menos que en ese tiempo –Creo que ya anocheció- dijo tranquilamente señalando el viejo reloj que había encontrado hace mucho tiempo y que su hijo Doni le había reparado con tanto cariño.

-….- Todos guardaron silencio por un segundo hasta que alguien grito

-¡Ya es de noche!- grito alegre el menor mientras corría por su patineta, siendo seguido por sus energéticos hermanos, celebrando la llegada de la noche, fue cuestión de segundos para que la guarida fuese devorado por el silencio y la tranquilidad.

-Dulce y tranquila noche, ya era hora de que descansara- si ese era su momento tranquilo de la noche, cuando nadie gritaba, cuando hasta el más minúsculo ratón se podía escuchar, se sentó en el sofar, subió con cuidado sus cansadas patas de rata y prendió con el control remoto la televisión

-Justo a tiempo- rio suavemente, de no haber perdido su novela favorita

-En este capítulo será que Romeo eje a Julieta por su hermana gemela Juliet o el primo de Romeo Nathaniel se robara el amor de Julietta, véalo en este episodio de su novela favorita "Amar hasta morir"-

-¡No julietta!- fue todo lo que se escucho en esa noche por las tranquilas alcantarillas.

La noche había pasado de ser tranquila a una totalmente energética por los paseantes que corrían por los techos de las casa y edificio de aquella grande cuidad, brincaban, corrían daban piruetas e incluso se dejaban caer a propósito de los tejados para luego caer de una forma elegante y silenciosa en el concreto de las ya oscuras calles como solo un ninja de gran nivel lo haría.

-¡Bien chicos, antes de empezar a divertimos debemos separarnos para el patrullaje nocturno!- ordeno Leo a sus hermanos con una pose heroica de sus héroes favoritos

-Y para solo eso ¿Debes hacer tanto arguende-gruño Rapha quien aun consideraba que su hermanito mayor alucinaba de vez en cuando

-Soy su líder, y así debe comportarse uno de verdad- Se volteo dándole la espalda a su hermano de rojo con las manos cruzadas

-En tus sueños Leo- susurro

-¿Qué dijiste Rapha?- pero antes de que pudiera intentar regañarlo este ya se encontraba saltando por los techos de las diferente casas del lugar, en verdad no quería que Leo le echara a perder la noche con otro "Sermon", era de noche así que solo significaba una cosa ¡Adiós a la esclavitud! Y un buen momento para relajarse.

Ya llevaba un buen rato paseando por la cuidad, y no había visto ningún sujeto sospechoso o algo que mereciera su atención además que aun faltaban con media hora para volver al punto de reunión con sus hermanos, aun tenía tiempo para divertirse, empezó a corre cada vez más rápido sintiendo como la suave brisa nocturna raspaba con su cuerpo y aun que no pareciera Raphael era del tipo que disfrutaba una buena noche viendo las estrella, sintiendo las luz de la luna y oliendo los aromas de la ciudad, claro, acompañado de una buena cerveza, y esta noche en especial era una de sus favoritas ya que la luna estaría brillando mas de costumbre, así que para él era una buena noche, pero tan concentrado estaba en disfrutar cada momento de esta que no había notado que se había introducido a unos techos desconocidos para el, freno de inmediato, escalando una antena vieja.

-Con que esta es la nueva fraccionamiento de la cuidad- se coloco una mano en la frente para mejorar su vista, si que el nuevo vecindario estaba grande, estaba compuesta por varias casa de varias formas pero eso si todas minino contaban con 2 pisos, soltó un largo suspiro mientras bajaba de la antena así el techo en donde se encontraba.

-Genial, otro lugar para riquillos, solo eso nos faltaba más corruptos en la cuidad- renegó ante este aspecto, no era que le molestara que tuvieran mejor vida, si no como la conseguían, para él era mejor vivir en las alcantarillas que vivir del dinero de la demás gente.

Estaba dispuesto a volver con sus hermanos, pero algo lo detuvo, algo pequeño de simple vista por lo retirado que estaba, a no más de 5 casas, era una silueta, alguien estaba situado en una de los elegantes tejados, Raphael se acerco mas a esa casa, era alguien que al parecer a simple vista estaba entrenando con una espada, esto llamo la curiosidad de la tortuga, situándose detrás de un tinaco de esa misma casa sin ser visto por la persona. Ya más cerca Raphael pudo contemplar a la persona, estaba vestido de un pantalón corto pegado hasta las rodillas de color negro, mientas que vestía lo que perecía una camiseta manga corta con cuello de tortuga negra y encima de esta un chaleco azul, sin embargo no podía notar nada mas gracias a que estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una capa azul marina, dejando gran parte de su cara y cuerpo en anonimato.

Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención a la tortuga fue como estaba entrenando, usaba una espada larga parecida a una catana, haciendo varios cortes en el aire, de una forma tan veloz y elegante que podía verse como el aire se partía, de seguro seria un sabio en la espalda y que tendría como la edad de su maestro, intentando dar con su identidad pensó la tortuga, siguió un rato hipnotizado con su arte que no se percató cuando el sujeto había dejado de blandir su arma.

-¿¡Quien anda hay!?- ¡Lo había visto! ¿cómo se había dejado ver?, no se dio ni cuenta cuando una de sus piernas se le había salido de su escondite

-¡Sal de inmediato! Ya has visto mucho y ya sabes de lo que puedo hacerte- amenazo el sujeto mientas se volteaba a dirección del tinaco -¡Vamos sal de una vez!-Volvió a insistir

-¡Ya tranquilo! Calma no voy a serte nada- dijo la tortuga mientas se dejaba ver poco a poco de su escondite –Pero yo no tengo la culpa si te doy un infarto- sonrió desafiante mientras la luz de los focos del tejado lo iluminaban, el sujeto comprendió al instante lo que había dicho, tanto que retrocedió al darse cuenta del estado físico de su observador.

-¿!Que-que eres-

-¿Qué soy?- respondió irónico, era algo de esperarse, lo bueno era que ya estaba acostumbrado

-No quise decir eso si no más bien ¿Quién eres?- remediando su error, mientras volteaba su cara por la pena que le causo ser tan descortés

-Soy Rapha, una apuesta tortuga mutante come niños- rio la tortuga secamente mientras decía esto último imaginándose como una gran tortuga monstruo

-Jijijiji- el sujeto rio tímidamente como si no quisiese que se enterase de su risa, pero después cayó y rio mas fuerte –Lo siento, pero pareces todo menos un come niños- siguió riendo, mientras miraba a la tortuga que tenía una ceja levantada –Disculpe nuevamente mis mala educaciones, mi nombre es- pronunciaba lentamente mientras se descubría poco a poco la cara. De pronto una larga melena negra empezó a mecerse con la suave brisa de la noche y como la luna se opacaba con la luz de su mirada azul.

-Mi nombre es Liria- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Raphael sufriera de un paro cardiaco, por la leve impresión de que el sujeto no era más que una niña, una linda y talentosa joven.

* * *

Oki espero que les haya gustado, que pase un buen dia n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Esta fanfic esta basado en las tortugas ninjas del 2012

Nota: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, si no a nikelodeon

* * *

En cuanto reacciono a lo que había dicho, se volvió a esconder su rostro bajo la capucha, dejando otra vez su identidad en el anonimato

-Ya he dicho mucho-

-Eh?- antes de que Raphael pudiera decir algo mas, el sujeto se dejo caer por el tejado de la casa, guardando su espada detrás de su espalda.

Raphael corrió rápidamente hacia la orilla pero ya no había nadie, solo un solitario maullido se escuchaba desde lo lejos de un barrio. En cogiéndose de hombro se dispuso a volver, no se dio cuenta como había salido de ese desconocido barrio, de tan sumido que se encontraba en sus pensamiento, la chica le había preocupado ¿A caso será peligrosa como Karai?

* * *

Raphael ya se había tardado media hora de lo acordado, tanto Leonardo como los demás hermanos estaban preocupados e igual de enojados, ya no habría tiempo de seguir en la superficie por culpa de la tardanza de su hermano de rojo aun que no podían negar su preocupación a que le hubiese pasado algo

-Tal vez solo fue por pizza Leo- dijo Mikey intentando se positivo e intentando bajar la preocupación de su hermano mayor

-No lo se Miguel Ángel, pero yo estoy muy preocupado, los ninjas del pie todavía anda detrás de nosotros, tal vez no fue buena idea dejar solo a alguien tan imprudente como Rapha- menciono preocupado Donatello, tenían te estar consciente que la mayoría de los problemas de Rapha se debían a su falta de paciencia.

-Ya no puedo seguir esperando chicos, ustedes se devolverán a las alcantarillas, yo iré a buscar a Rapha- a Leo se le estaba acabando la paciencia y los chicos tenían razón todavía les quedaban los enemigos suficientes como para dejar solo a uno de ello

-¿Buscar a quien?-

-¡Raphael!- Donatello y Miguel Ángel se acercaron corriendo al ver a su hermano de vuelta, pero de inmediato se alejaron al ver que estaba bien

-¿Donde te metiste Rapha?- pegunto el naranja de pues seguido por su hermano de morado

-Si ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados-

-No es para tanto, solo andaba por ahí, no es nada- dijo sin ningún rastro de preocupación

-¿Como que no es nada?, nos tenias preocupados, ¡te retrasaste y sin decirnos nada!, no puedes andar así preocupándonos a todos, pensamos que te había pasado algo- regaño Leonardo a ver la falta de preocupación por ellos, ¿cómo podía ser tan despreocupado en eso momentos?

-Ya tranquilo viejo, no te esponjes no es para tanto, ya les dije no pasa nada y a mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a pasar- levanta una de sus manos en señal de promesa mientras que con la otra cruza dos de sus dedos

-Te estoy vigilando Raphael- mención por ultimo Leo antes de emprender de vuelta a las alcantarillas

-Si, te estaremos vigilando- pasa Miguel Angel, haciendo señas con sus dedos de vigilarlo, pero después es empujado por Doni

-Apúrate vigilarlo- Rapha solo se pego su mano a la cara, no podía ponerse más feo

* * *

Ya es una nueva noche, las tortugas siguen en las alcantarillas esperando la última orden de su maestro, sentados en el sofar, respetando el momento sagrado de Leonardo

-¿No hay otra cosa que ver en este canal?- pregunta irritado Rapha

-No, es lo único que pasa- contesta Doni el cual suelta un pequeño bostezo de aburrimiento

-¿Quién fue el idiota que contrato este tonto canal, con una tonta programación de una tonta serie?-

-¡Tu!- responde las otras tres tortugas al mismo tiempo, esperando bajar la irritabilidad de su hermano

-Como fui tan tonto para hacer eso- Susurra al último casi inaudible Rapha

Fue cuestión de segundo para que Splinter saliera de su habitación para anunciar la hora esperara de sus hijos

-Hijos míos, ya es momento de su patrullaje nocturno

-¡Eso! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Si!- mencionaban y gritaban las tortugas

-Pero antes- con esa pequeña frase de su maestro las tortugas frenado de inmediato, solo significaba un regaño, una restricción o algo nada divertido

-Leonardo tu te quedaras aquí acompañándome en mis meditaciones- menciono tranquilo la vieja rata, sin ver la expresión de horror en la cara de su hijo mayor

-Pe-pero Sensei yo… Tengo que ir- tartamudea Leo en un intento de zafarse

-Pero nada Leonardo, tú te quedas aquí conmigo, no está en discusión- y con esto ultimo las otras tortugas salen dirigidas hacia la superficie

-¡Huy el Líder se metió en problemas!- se burla Rapha al pasar por un lado de Leo ganándose un gruñido por parte de este

-Que mal por ti hermano- menciona Mikey mientras al pasar le da una leve palmada a su caparazón

-Ya será para la próxima Leo- y por ultimo Donatello, quien solo paso a su lado

Ya sin ningún rastro de sus hermanos Splinter vuelve a salir de su habitación, dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor

-No te entristezcas hijo mío, que lo de hoy no es un castigo si no una tarea lo que te tengo preparado Leonardo- La tortuga lo mira atento si le tenía una tarea, era por que en verdad debía ser importante

* * *

Rapha corría por los tejados nuevamente, y sin Leo que le dé ordenes las tortugas habían quedado en que cada quien podía volver solo a la alcantarilla cuando lo creyera conveniente aun que Doni no estaba muy de acuerdo. Toda la noche solo se la paso vigilando un poco acompañado de una cerveza ligera, y siguió su paseo sin darse cuenta que sus piernas nuevamente lo llevarían aquel lugar de la noche pasada, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba nuevamente a unos de los tajados de las elegantes casas observando desde una distancia prudente a la chica nuevamente tapada por su capa en la cabeza. Seguía muy atento cada movimiento de la chica, como su espada a lo que reconoció como una katana era capaz de cortar el viento dejando visible es paso de esta, tan atento estaba que no pudo ver venir una daga que se incrusto a un lado de su cabeza en una pared, esa escena le era familiar.

-No tienes que ocultarte, que no vez que puedo darme cuenta de tu presencia desde lejos, o acaso ayer no te quedo claro- dijo la chica descubriéndose de nuevo la cabeza

-Mira, si estoy aquí es porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, como veras estoy a cargo de esta ciudad- La voz de Raphael sonó muy autoritaria como la de un policía reteniendo a un delincuente

-Y que vas a serme oficial, ¿Arrestarme?- menciono juguetona la humana

-Si no me dejas otra opción- Raphael saco unas cadenas mientras las empezaba a extender entre sus manos, había estado pensando toda la noche y otra chica como Karai no era necesaria en la cuidad, quería respuesta de su presencia ya.

Desde lo lejos en otro tejado estaba muy viene escondido otra tortuga siendo espectador del la situación, desde que su maestro le había dejado la tarea de seguir a Raphael solo lo había visto holgazanear y beber como un bruto, había pensado que la vida nocturna de su hermano seria más emocionante acompañada de peleas sin sentido y aventuras repentinas con borracho pero no era así, Raphael era igual o más aburrido que el mismo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse le llamo la atención el cambio de curso, se alejaba de la cuidad a un barrio que el no conocía lleno de ricos y casas elegante se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermano en un lugar tan diferente de el? Pero ahora entendía menos, Rapha peleando con una chica, no tenía sentido, su hermano era un abusón, se disponía a interrumpir esa absurda pelea cuando vio como Rapha le lanzo dos cadenas contra la chica, se temía lo peor pero no fue así, la chica rápidamente le dio frente a las cadenas, esquivando una de un salto y cortando con su espada la otra, esto último dejo un aire de impresión el Leo, el también podía cortar metal con sus espadas pero no tan fácil, tal vez esa chica era una amenaza y Rapha estaba tratando de mantenerla bajo control, tenía que ayudarlo.

La chica sonrió desafiante, pero Rapha solo le hizo una señal para que mirase hacia atrás, la cadena que había saltado se dirigía hacia ella, como un bumerán, coloco rápidamente su espada enfrente de ella, pero no logro parar la cadena, la cual al ser contacto contra su cuerpo se envolvió como una serpiente por toda su cadera hasta sus hombros cayendo al piso de rodillas.

-Y bien ¿Fui muy violento?- pregunto Rapha, sosteniendo las cadenas apretándolas un poco para evitar escapes

-¡Eres un…. Hay!- Rapha no la dejo terminar apretando mas las cadenas

-Muy bien chiquilla, me vas a contestar unas cuantas preguntas y después te dejare ir, claro si primero me contestas- sonrió malvadamente

-Me estas lastimando….me duele mucho- la chica empezó a llorara levemente, y poco a poco aumentaba el llanto

-Ach, ni creas que con llorar me vas a convencer- aseguro la tortuga, pero la chica solo volteo la cabeza hacia el mostrando sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, haciéndola lucir desprotegida y frágil

-Esta bien, pero promete que no te escaparas- no podía ser, estaba accediendo, pero no podía resistirse a esa carita de perrito ahogado

-¡Rapha detente!- una voz lo hizo apretar mas la cadenas de la chica, sacándolo de su transe y meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Leo ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió ver a su hermano mayor –Me estabas siguiendo ¿verdad?- aseguro Rapha

-Luego hablamos de eso, pero lo importantes ahora es la chica, ¿Quien es?-

-Ella es Liria, una chica nada común estaba por interrogarla cuando me interrumpiste- aseguro el enano

-Si claro, vi cuando estabas a punto de soltarla, sea quien sea, es muy manipuladora- regaño Leo

-Si tanto como Karai-

-Karai….- susurro inaudible la humana, mostrándose preocupada, ese nombre, le resonó por toda parte

-¡Karai no es así!, bueno, no como ella- señalo Leo a la chica

-No la defiendas, al menos ella no a hecho nada, aun- se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor

-No tengo tiempo para esto- menciono la humana, rápidamente las dos tortugas se voltearon hacia ella, escuchando al momento un leve trujido que provenía de la boca de la humana, en cuestión de segundos escupió una pequeña bolita plateada, la cual empezó a soltar humo de color negro

-¡Esta escapando!-

-¡No me digas!- menciono con ironía la tortuga roja, ambas se disponían a detenerlas, pero cuando se acercaron el humo se empezaba a dispersa, dejando solo unas cadenas en el suelo

-Genial, se escapo, gracias por tu ayuda Leo- Rapha nuevamente de cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda a su hermano

-No fue mi culpa de que escapara, no desvistes soltar la cadenas- regaño el de azul

-¡Y tu no desvistes seguirme! De seguro Splinter lo ordeno, ¿no es asi?- la tortuga mayor solo volteo la cara, pero gracias a las ordenes de su maestro habían descubierto una alerta de amenaza

-No es momento para esto, debemos volver y avisarle a los demás- pero al no escuchar repuesta se volteo a ver a su hermano, estaba rejuntando algo del suelo, una cosa pequeña, al parecer un botón

-Se le debió caer durante la pelea- menciono Rapha, mostrándole el pequeño botón.

* * *

Ya devueltas en las alcantarillas….

-Y eso fue lo que paso sensei- Leonardo había terminado de contar lo sucedido, mientras observaba como su maestro se acariciaba la barbilla

-Y bien Raphael, no tienes nada que contar- meciono Spliter

-Nada sensei, solo la vi ayer, supuse que era una amenaza por eso volví ahora pero por culpa de Leo no pude interrogarla- dijo Rapha volteándole la cara a su hermano mayor.

-Raphael, muéstrale lo que encontraste- recordó Leo a Rapha, el pequeño botón hallado, al instante Raphael le entrego el botón a su maestro.

Splinter sostuvo con cuidado el pequeño botón, inspeccionándolo, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, pero al darle la vuelta, tenía un símbolo en esa parte, una pequeña flor de cerezo blanco, al instante la vieja rata sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza acompañado de una imagen, una casa japonesa con ese mismo símbolo grabado en la puesta, era de noche y borroso.

-¡Maestro!- rápidamente las tortugas se acercaron a su padre, preocupadas por su reacción

-¿Estás bien maestro?- pregunto Donatello

-Si Donatello, estoy bien, solo es tarde y necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo-

La vieja rata, se retiro dejando atrás a sus hijos preocupados

-Estará bien Miguel Ángel- Donatello se le hacerlo poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombro notando su preocupación

-Es tu culpa Rapha, mira como pusiste a sensei con tus locuras- regaño Leo

-¿Yo? Lo siento pero yo no fui el que decidió contarle todo eso, lo tenía bajo control, aun no sabemos, si la chica es peligrosa, y tu ya estás haciendo las cosas más grandes- Leo se había enojado con esto último, ahora ambas tortugas sostenían una batalla de miraras intensa

-¿Y entonces como es tu novia Rapha?- bromeo Miguel Angel sosteniendo una larga sonrisa en su rostro, cambiada después por una de terror al ser perseguido por un enfurecido Rapha

-¡Va a ver lo que te voy a hacerte a tu pequeña carita de soquete!- y así la tención se fue nuevamente dejando solo gritos de ayuda departe de su hermano menor.

* * *

La noche estaba por acabar, y en un tejado todavía se encontraba una silueta delgada, Liria estaba atenta mirando el amanecer, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un broche para el cabello, tenía un arreglo de botones de cerezos artificiales y de flores ya abiertas, al ver como el sol empezaba a salir aferro el broche a su pecho.

-Karai…- susurro mientras que el viento se llevaba sus palabras, entrando de nuevo a la casa donde se encontraba dejando atrás el nuevo día.

* * *

Oki aqui el nuevo cap, espero que les sea de su agrado, los comentarios son bien recibidos, ya que con ellos me ayudan a mejorar n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños...

* * *

Había ya pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro, con Liria, y desde entonces Leonardo no había dejado de perseguir por todas partes a su hermano Raphael, temía por su seguridad, no quería que le pasara a algo como a él, sabía muy bien que Raphael no era como el pero aun así no podía negar que el también pudiese cometer errores.

-¡Déjame de seguir!- insistió Rapha, dando unos pasos a la derecha siendo seguido por su hermano mayor, le resultaba irritante que no pudiese caminar solo ni en la guarida

-Solo cuido de ti Rapha, como en los viejos tiempo, cuando me pedias que te cuidada porque un monstruo te perseguía- burlo Leo, notando un leve sonrojo y enojo en su hermano

-Eso no es lo mismo, ¡además ya estoy grandecito como para que me cuides!- renegó nuevamente

-No dejare de seguirte, de eso puedes estar seguro- aseguro Leo, viendo como su hermano se cruzaba de brazos, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría a Raphael solo, no permitirían que le hicieran daño.

-¡HUY! ¿¡Raphael tiene miedo a un malvado monstruo?- se burlo de repente Makey, -¿Sera que te vistes en el espejo?- rio burlonamente ignorando la aura negra que empezaba a rodear a su hermano de rojo

-¡Vas a morir Makey!- fue todo lo que dijo Raphael, mientras que empezaba a perseguir a su hermano menor por toda la guarida, amenazando con un puño en el aire agitándolo

Mientras Donatello seguía trabajando con su comunicador, no se dio cuenta cuando Leo se le acerco curioso.

-¿Y que es lo que está construyendo Doni?- Donatello se exalto a escucharlo, lazando su invento y después tratando de atraparlo en el aire.

-¡Leo! Casi me matas de un susto- regaño, logrando atrapar su preciado invento, llevándoselo a su pecho como si quisiera protegerlo de su hermano

-Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad eso es todo, además no he visto a April,- menciono el de azul, recordando cuando fue la última vez que vio a la peli naranja, últimamente se la llevaba junto a su hermano Doni, la cosas entre ellos iban mejorando a pesar de los eventos del mutageno derramado sobre la cuidad, pero hoy no la había visto

-April está enferma, pero ya está mejor- respondió Donatello, dejando su invento en la mesa

-Pero ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto curioso Leo, en todo el tiempo que la había conocido nunca se había enfermado

-Solo es una gripe común, nada de qué preocuparse pero aun así…- la tortuga de morado se recargo sobre la mesa apoyándose en uno de sus brazos

-Te preocupa ¿No?- intento responder por su hermano

-Claro que si, por eso intento crear una poción para curarla de su terrible gripe….!Estará tan agradecida!- Doni soltó un suspiro largo, mientras que sus ojos se convertían en corazones, y la saliva se le escapaba por la boca, Leo mostro una cara de preocupación y de terror, se alejo de su hermano lento, lento y después más rápido.

Leo siguió caminando por la guarida, a lo lejos podía observar, como Raphael sometía a un pequeño Miguel Ángel contra el suelo, eso le dejaría marcas a su pequeño hermano, pero ahora solo se dirigía al cuarto de su maestro, desde que le habían mencionado lo ocurrido se mostraba distante, y a veces distraído durante todo el día.

Una vez llegada a la habitación toco firmemente la puerta del cuarto de su maestro, al instante le respondió.

-Pasa, hijo mío- la voz sonaba la de costumbre, serena y tranquila.

Leonardo entro cuidadosamente al cuarto, a diferencia de los de ellos, esta era más grande y limpia sobre todo, contando con una cama matrimonial un poco desgastada pero aun presentable e igual que el resto de sus muebles. Leo se acerco a su maestro el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-Padre, ha estado muy callado desde hace una semana ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Leo al mismo tiempo que se hincaba al suelo de rodillas para demostrar su respeto.

-No es nada, solo un pequeño disturbio en mi vieja y cansada cabeza- respondió la vieja rata mientras se acariciaba su barbilla

-¿Otra pesadilla?- intento atinar Leo en vano

-No, es algo mas como un viejo recuerdo, pero no logro comprender de que trata esos recuerdos- cerro los ojos, intentando enfocar las imágenes nuevamente como lo había intentado todos los días durante la semana, pero nada, todo se le iba entre su mente.

-Ya lo lograra padre, además puede que ni un recuerdo sea-

-Tienes razón hijo mío, tal vez no tenga mucha importancia- pero algo en el fondo lo seguía preocupando

-¡Achu!- estornudo, Leo, provocando una leve impresión en su maestro, este se levanto de su cama y coloco con cuidado una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hijo, después de unos instantes la retiro.

-Creo que April te contagio de su gripa Leonardo, tiene una fiebre muy alta- menciono su maestro, extendiéndole un pañuelo de papel a su hijo mayor, quien lo recibió con gusto al momento de volver a estornudar

Esa misma noche Leo sufrió un fuerte resfriado, siendo dejado en las alcantarillas al cuidado de Splinter, Raphael no olvidara jamás la cara de Leo cuando los vio partir, estaba enojado, impotente y sin poder hacer nada, si no hubiese sido por la presencia de su maestro se hubiera burlado de el, pero aun así su mirada era muy amenazante.

Sin embargo, tanto Donatello y Miguel Ángel, lo seguían siguiendo, no podía ser posible, Leonardo no estaba, pero había dejado pequeños leonarditos en su lugar.

-¡Déjenme de seguir!- exclamo Raphael, intentando perder a su par de hermanos a través de los edificios

-¡Si claro! No somos tontos Rapha, además el maestro Splinter se enojara mucho si hacemos eso- respondió Miguel Angel, a la ves que seguía saltando entre los tejados

Raphael dejo de correr, se le había venido una idea para deshacerse de sus hermanos, se volteo con ellos, tal vez tendría suerte

-Miren, ¡hay cientos de mutagenos sueltos por la cuidad y si me siguen siguiendo solo perderemos tiempo!- extendió su manos para hacer mas exagerada su actuación

-Si entiendo, pero si te dejamos te meterás en problemas- dijo Donatello mientras se cruzaba de manos, esa escusa no lo convencía de todo

-Además, quien nos asegura que no te veras con tu novia a escondidas ¿Eh?- menciono Miguel Ángel imitando la postura y cara de su hermano listo

-¡Hag! Que no es mi novia, y lo de asegurar, se los prometo, no me meteré en problemas créanme- forzando una leve sonrisa con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo

-No se, no me convences y ¿a ti doni?- este también negó.

Después de una conversación, Rapha termino convenciendo a su dos hermanos, aun que Donatello no se había ido muy convencido de todo, estaba seguro que la palabra de su hermano era igual de falsa que las emociones de los héroes de Leo.

Ya liberado de sus guardaespaldas, Raphael prosiguió en su búsqueda de los mutagenos, pero aun que intentara pensar en algo asi, no podía, y mas cuando sus piernas lo habían engañado otra vez, tal como la primera vez se encontró en aquella zona, sin pensarlo.

-Maldicion… ¿que acaso alguna vez van a obedecerme estúpidas piernas?- maldijo en susurros, mientras se agarraba una de sus piernas para seguir regañando

-¿Eres tu otra vez?, ¿acaso no puedes dejarme en paz? – esa voz de nuevo, ya le empezaba a sonar familiar, tan indiferente, tan sonora y tan dulce pensó, pero ante este pensamiento sacudió su cabeza, cobrando control de su mente nuevamente.

-Claro que soy yo- respondió intentando mostrarse confiado como siempre

-¿Y ahora que quieres de mi?- pregunto Liria mientras sacaba lentamente su espada

-Tranquila chica, aun que no lo creas vengo en paz- Raphael se sumió en sus pensamientos por un instante, hace una semana la chica le perecía inofensiva, desprotegida e inocente cuando la tubo encadenada pero nuevamente se mostraba fría, reservada y amenazante

-Aun cuando me atacas ¿Crees que te voy a cree?- amenazo fijamente sin dejarlo de ver, ahora sostenía su katana frente a ella, amenazando a la tortuga, después lo miro a los ojos, mientras este tenia sus manos arriba en señal de paz –Esta bien, te creeré, pero hablaremos arriba- dijo mientras guardaba su espada detrás de su espalda

-Oye ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?- pregunto Raphael, mientras observaba como Liria subía al tejado por la escaleras metálicas pegadas a la casa

-No es difícil escuchar a alguien maldecir sus piernas- sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de la tortuga avergonzado

-Malditas piernas….- susurro nuevamente sintiendo la cara roja de la vergüenza, siguiendo por detrás de las escaleras a la chica.

Una vez arriba, en el tejado, guardaron silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar primero, Rapha observaba a la chica con cuidado, parecía una clase de samurái moderno, pero era muy joven para ser uno pensó, nuevamente la observo pero esta vez fue su cabello largo lo que veía, le agradaba la manera en la que la suave brisa lo mecía.

-¿Y bien de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Liria, ya harta un poco por el silencio, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cintura, la tortuga apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear su cara y fingir un desinterés que no tenía

-Sobre ¿Quién eres?, la semana pasada por culpa de mi hermanito, no pude preguntártelo, pero ahora quiero saber ¡ya!- amenazo la tortuga, mostrándose serio pero con un aire de interés

-Que exigente para alguien a quien no conozco pero está bien, no me negare- dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el borde de tejado, dejando caer sus piernas en el aire, después le hizo una señal a la tortuga para que la imitase

-Y ¿bien?- dijo al sentarse a un lado de ella a una leve distancia

- Como ya sabes mi nombre es Liria- menciono calmada, soltando un leve suspiro, tratando de relajarse lo más posible

-Eso ya lo sé, prosigue- dijo firmemente la tortuga

-Está bien, tranquilo- dudo un poco en lo que iba decir, tenía que ser reservada y dar solo información vacía –Yo provengo de un lugar muy lejano… tengo solo 17 años y como te abras dado cuenta soy un samurái- la chica volteo a ver el rostro de la tortuga, pero al parecer estaba un tanto confundido

-Eres muy joven para ser un samurái ¿No crees?- le respondió Raphael cuando se percató de su estado

-No si perteneces a una familia de samuráis, desde pequeña como primera hija se me fue confiado el deber de la familia y he venido aquí por una misión, y si no la cumplo el honor de mi padre y de mi clan se verá manchado de por vida- Liria bajo la cabeza con esto último, la tortuga pudo notar la preocupación que se asomaba por los ojos azules de la chica

-¿Hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar?- esto último Raphael no lo pensó, tapándose la boca de inmediato levantándose de una manera brusca

Liria no noto su reacción, solo se paro también, sujeto un objeto, un broche en su pecho

-Si hay algo…busco a una persona- dijo la chica mientras que Raphael se volteaba hacia ella curioso – eres un ninja ¿No?-

-Si, creo que si- respondió curioso la tortuga

-Entonces debes conocer a …..- pero la voz de la chica fue interrumpida, de la azotea de su casa, se abrió la puerta bruscamente dejando ver a dos siluetas de diferentes tamaños

-A si que con esta cosa te has estado viendo- regaño una de las silueta, atravesando la puerta firmemente dejando ver a un muchacho idéntico a Liria.

-¡Loret!- regaño la chica mientras se ponía enfrente de la tortuga como si quisiera protegerlo -¿Qué te he dicho de espiar a tu hermana cuando está entrenando?- regaño nuevamente, mientras observaba a su hermano con una cara confusa

-Uno, no estás entrenando sino hablando con una….- dudo antes de completar la oración, observando a la tortuga de pies a cabeza –Con una lagartija súper desarrollada

-¡No soy una lagartija ciego! Soy una tortuga- corrigió enfurecido Raphael mientras se colocaba frente al chico

-En fin no interesa eso- menciono el chico dejando atrás su interés por la tortuga volteándose con su hermana nuevamente- Y dos, no te espió sino que mi alerta, mi sexto sentido de hermano gemelo me aviso de que estabas en peligro- con esto último el chico se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta de su hermana

-¿Qué no dijiste que eras la hermana mayor?- pregunto Raphael

-Si lo soy por 5 min, pero eso no te interesa – le respondió de una forma brusca, volteándose con su hermano – ¡Loret! primero no estoy en peligro Raphael no es peligroso y dos yo sé muy bien lo que hago, así que te pido que te vayas adentro de la casa y llévate a Lairet contigo- señalando atrás de ellos en la puerta a una pequeña niña pelo negro corto.

El chico solo se volteo molesto hacia la puerta tomando la mano de su hermanita.

-Solo no olvides él porque estamos aquí ni mucho menos tu destino querida hermana- menciono como ultimo cerrando la puerta dejando atrás a su hermana con la tortuga

-Y bien ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto un tanto confundido Raphael

-Son mis hermanos, Loret es mi hermano gemelo, segundo a cargo, no quería que viniera conmigo pero no me lo pregunto, es igual o más hábil que yo con la espada, pero solo a mi se me fue permitido tener la espada de la familia- respondió calmada la chica observando la funda de su espada, aun que no lo pareciera su hermano deseaba la espada más que ella.

-¿Y la chiquilla?-

-Se llama Lairet, es mi hermana menor, aunque no pareciera es extremadamente lista así que no nos dimos cuenta cuando se nos coló en el avión, inciste en que la misión también le pertenece e incumbe- volvió a responder, esta vez volteando al cielo oscuro

-Para que tus hermanos estén aquí supongo que tu misión es muy importante ¿No?-

-Claro que si, por eso te pido que tu y tu hermano no piensen mal de nosotros y no nos intenten atrasar mas nuestra búsqueda- dijo la chica, dejando un aire de amenaza –Porque separados tal vez no somos amenaza…pero juntos no tendrán oportunidad – amenazo esta vez.

-Tranquila, si tú dices que no son amenaza te creo, pero si resulta todo lo contrario yo mismo me encargare de ustedes- con esto último Raphael se retiro de la zona, dejando a una humana preocupada.

Ya en el camino, Raphael reflexiono con su actitud eso ultimo, tal vez fue un poco rudo con la chica, después de todo son solo niños y no peligrosos mutantes o alienígenas con armas desintegradoras. Volvió a sacudí su cabeza, parando en un tejado de un edificio.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué le tengo tantas consideraciones a esa niña?- se cuestiono así mismo en voz alta

-¿De que chica hablas tortuguita?- esa voz, nuevamente era ella, que no era suficiente con verla de vez en cuando como para empezar a encontrarse en la calle

-¡Karai!….- la tortuga se volteo frente a ella, mostrándole sus ojos llenos de ira, -Mira, no ando de un buen humor así que si te vas hare como que no te vi ¿Qué te parece?- ofreció, fingiendo una voz clamada y compasiva

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Tu novia te dejo?- burlo la kunoishi

-¡Que no es mi novia! Porque todos piensan eso, se que Liria es bonita pero…- al darse cuenta, de lo que había dicho, se tapo por segunda vez la boca, esa niña le ocasionaba reacciones que no imaginaba.

-Ummm creo que tu sub consiente te engañan Raphita, pero no importa, hoy tampoco tenga ganas de pelear- dejando un tono serio en la última frase, con esto último, la ninja se fue dejando solo un humo morado en el ambiente

-¡Maldición ¿tú también sub consiente?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!– no podía ser peor ahora todo su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala broma

* * *

La luna aun no bajaba a descansar, todavía estaba en lo alto de la noche, Liria se encontraba practicando, estaba decidida, no dejaría que nadie se atravesara en su destino, pero de la nada escucho unos pasos ligeros, muy diferentes a los que venían a visitarla últimamente.

-¿Quién anda?- pregunto amenazante, volteando a todos lado, sin dejar un solo rincón sin revisar de la oscura noche.

-Ya no te acuerdas de mi…hermana- esa voz resonó en su mente, rápidamente se volteo para enfrentar lo que se aproximaba

-Karai…- susurro sorprendida Liria – ¡Tu! Sabía que estabas aquí, y si tu estas aquí quiere de si que tu padre también ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto

-Pues supones bien Liria, en cambio yo no sabía de tu llegada asta que una tortuguita me lo dijo- rio un poco divertida

-Raphael….¿Que mas te dijo?- pregunto al tiempo que bajaba la guardia

-Nada, solo se le escapo tu nombre, pero eso no importa ¿o sí? ¿Qué puede saber el que yo no sepa ya?- pregunto satisfecha con su confianza

-Entonces si ya sabes a que vine ¿Por qué vienes a verme "Hermanita"?- pregunto intrigada, Karai era una de las personas que debía ver, pero no pensó que ella la encontraría, tendría que darle gracias a una tortuga la próxima vez

-Sigues con tu absurda misión ¿No crees que tu y tu familia están obsesionados con el honor?- ahora la ninja pregunto ignorando la pregunta hecha por Liria

-¿Qué puedes saber tú si tu padre es el hombre con menos honor del mundo?- revirtió la pregunta siendo ella ahora la que se burlaba un poco

- ¡Tu sabes muy bien quien nos quito ese honor! Y es el mismo hombre que has esto buscando- aseguro con un tono oscuro y serio -¡Pero ya te gane porque yo sé donde esta ese hombre y tu no hermanita!- rio un poco ante esta última frase, poniéndose en una pose de seguridad l borde del tejado

-¡Entonces dímelo de una vez!- exigió la chica, viendo como Karai se disponía en irse

-No debo ser yo quien te lo diga, mejor que te lo diga la tortuga- rio una vez más, y con esto último Karai se perdió entre la sombras, dejando a Liria un poco confundida, pero estaba segura que el hombre que buscaba estaba cerca, su destino se estaba acercando.

* * *

Ya en la guarida, Raphael fue sometido a una larga investigación por parte de sus tres hermanos, ya que Leo se había levantado solo para averiguar lo que había hecho toda la noche, si la atención que Raphael estaba consiguiendo fuera un poco menos opresiva se sentiría honrado pero esto le parecía absurdo.

-Ya les dije por decima vez ¡NO HICE NADA MALO!- exploto Raphael sintiendo las miraras opresivas de sus hermanos

-No te creo Rapha tu mirada te delata, siempre que intentas fingir una sonrisa un tic te da en el ojo izquierdo- dice Leo aun con la nariz un poco tapada

-¿Que no era el ojo derecho?- susurro Miguel Argel a su hermano Doni, este solo se encogió los hombros

-¡Genial! Si no me quieren creer allá ustedes- con esto último se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, pero no antes de recibir una mirara de parte de su maestro, si así se ponían por una chica, no quería saber cómo se podrían cuando se casara, no es como algún día lo haría pero... y nuevamente Raphael sacudió su cabeza de esas ideas que empezaban a surgir.

* * *

muchas grascias por lo comentarios n.n espero que les guste este capitulo bye!


End file.
